


Tendency for Tardiness

by renegadejaybird (vitious)



Category: Green Arrow, Green Lantern (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitious/pseuds/renegadejaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xmas Present Prompts: Atypical male bonding, in which Jason is always late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tendency for Tardiness

Jason was always late, no matter what he was going to and whether he planned to be early or not.  Even when he knew that his lovers were counting on him to be there, even when he knew it was important to be on time, he still managed to be late, somehow.  Heaving a sigh, he gently opened the window and slipped inside Connor’s loft, careful to make as little noise as possible as he moved.  He re-enabled the alarms, gently shutting the window and locking it before removing his helmet and tossing it at the couch, raking his fingers through his hair and moving into the kitchen.

  
He opened the fridge, searching for something to eat after the long patrol, only to freeze, throat working around the sudden lump in his throat.  There was a tray covered in saran wrap and a meal, complete with steak, baked potato, vegetables and dessert, along with a note.  Letting out a soft, shuddering breath he drew out the tray, uncovering it and setting it on the table, immediately reaching for the neatly folded note and flipping it open.   
  
_Jason,_  
 _Knew you’d be tired and hungry after patrol.  We saved dinner for you.  Come join us in bed when you’re done._  
 _-Connor_  
  
Jason gently set the note down, swallowing thickly as he looked down at the food on the tray, then back in the direction of their shared bedroom.  It wasn’t often that he had little sentimental moments, hell, he hated them when they happened, but right then he really wanted to skip dinner and slip into bed with his lovers.  After all, that dinner had been for their six month anniversary and he’d missed it completely because of a robbery turned bomb threat; he still smelled strongly of smoke and blood.   
  
Shaking his head he moved to the stove to heat his food, eyes drooping a little as he leaned against the stove, still clad in his ‘work clothes’.  If it weren’t for the fact that he was starving he’d most likely have passed out on his feet, so he was still standing, despite the fact that all he wanted to do was collapse and sleep for a week.  He finished reheating his dinner, sank into one of the chairs at the dining table, and began to eat, letting out a soft moan of approval. It was good, even reheated.  
  
“Hey.” came a familiar voice from across the room. Jason instinctively went for his gun as he turned, startled, but relaxed immediately when he saw who it was.   
  
“Kyle.” Jason sighed, watching the other man, clad only in a construct robe, step away from the doorway and come closer. “I didn’t mean to—”  
  
“It’s okay, I wasn’t sleeping.” Kyle interrupted, moving behind him, hands sliding underneath the collar of his jacket to curl loosely around his neck. “You look and smell like you’ve had a rough night.”

Jason snorted, leaning into his lover’s touch, taking a bite of his steak with a pleased sound.  “Explosions, guns, and lots of complications.  Again.  I don’t know why you two—”

“Because we get it,” Kyle cut in again, chuckling softly.  “Everything you do is at night and most of your work isn’t done here, like Connor, and you can’t travel quickly like me.  Seriously, it’s okay.  One day you’ll stop feeling so guilty about it.”

“Don’t hold your breath for that,” Jason muttered, shoving more of the steak into his mouth; it was way too good.

Kyle gave a noncommittal hum, stroking his thumbs over the back of the younger man’s neck.  Jason sighed in pleasureas he continued to eat.  A comfortable silence fell between them as Jason finished his meal, Kyle’s hands never moving from where they rested, the touch gentle and comforting.  Finally Jason set his fork down, tilting his head back to give his lover a weary look, noting the concern in his green eyes.  Lifting a hand he lightly patted Kyle’s, silently trying to convey that he would be alright, but the other man’s hands tightened, the hold protective and possessive.

“You gonna let me up, Rayner?” Jason questioned, lifting a brow at the other man.

“Only if you come to bed.” the shorter man retorted, lips quirking.

“No, seriously, I need a shower—”

“You’re gonna pass out and brain yourself in the shower.”

“Well, then, good thing you’re awake right now, isn’t it.”

Kyle let out a long-suffering sigh, one of his hands sliding up into his hair, combing through the sweat dampened length of it and causing Jason’s eyes to flutter. “Fine.  Shower then bed.”

“Mmhmm…” He couldn’t help but frown when the older man’s hands slid away.

“Come on.” Kyle let out another sigh, moving to hoist the taller man to his feet and nearly sending them both sprawling on the floor.

“Warn a guy next time.” Jason muttered, practically sagging against the Lantern.

“I really think we should skip the—”

“No.  I feel disgusting and smell like shit.”

“You are equal parts the prissiest and craziest man I’ve ever met.”

“Don’t forget the most stubborn, manliest, sexiest.”

“I think you hit your head.”

“Denial is a terrible thing, Rayner.”

“Yeah, so is this shower idea.”

Kyle led them into the bathroom, closing the door a quietly as possible with a quick construct, leaning his lover against the sink.  He frowned when Jason gripped it tightly, leaning heavily on it, moving to turn on the shower to the temperature that he knew both he and Jason enjoyed, before returningto his lover.  Immediately he reached out to brush the hair from Jason’sface, knowing that he looked worried, that he had every right to be if Jason was so exhausted that he was having issues keeping his footing.

“Are you sure you’re okay, Jay?” Kyle breathed, helping the other man out of his leather jacket, setting it gently aside on the back of the toilet.

“Just tired.  I need sleep,” Jason murmured, letting the Lantern disarm the little traps built into his suit before slowly unzipping it.

Sighing, the older man eased his lover out of his suit. “I still think we should skip the shower.”

“Nope,” the vigilante retorted instantly, lifting his feet one by one to allow the other man remove his boots, then his suit and jock. “I don’t wanna make the bed reek.”

Heaving another sigh, Kyle leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Jason’slips, his fingers sliding through Jason’s sweaty hair fretfully.  He then slid an arm around Jason’s waist, supporting him and moving him towards the shower.  Oddly they had little trouble getting into the shower itself, but once they were inside Kyle wrapped his arms around the former Robin, smiling when he leaned back against him trustingly.  Really, too many people would have taken such an action for granted, none of them really realizing how hard it was to earn that level of trust from Jason Todd.

For a few moments Jason simply let the water run over him without moving, his hands resting calmly over the Green Lantern’s as the dirt and soot washed off him, turning the water a soft gray.  Finally Kyle pressed a gentle kiss to his lover’s shoulder and reached for the shampoo, chuckling softly when a soft, muffled whine left the younger man’s mouth. Due to his other hand being occupied with supporting his stubborn lover, he simply sighed and poured shampoo directly onto the other man’s head.  All Jason did was laugh, making no move to help as the bottle was put back in its proper place.

“Spoiled brat,” Kyle muttered, voice laced with fondness as he began to massage the shampoo into Jason’s hair, eyes fluttering when his lover moaned. “You are _not_ allowed to make noises like that when you’re this tired.  It’s _mean_.”

“Mmm… Sorry, too tired to care,” the younger man breathed, leaning into his touch.

“You’re damn lucky I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Kyle had to resist the urge to freeze, despite how startled he was.  His throat felt tight as he continued to rub the shampoo into his lover’s hair. Ever since they’d become an item, Jason had never said those words to him.  Smiling to himself he helped the other man rinse out his hair, eying the soap for a moment, wondering if it was even viable.  As if on queue the younger man reached out and lightly pat his arm, turning his head a little to look back the the Lantern behind him.

“That’s good for now.  Let’s go to bed.” Jason murmured, moving to pull away, bracing heavily against the wall.  

Kyle used a construct to turn off the shower and another to grab a towel, using it to dry the other man’s hair, then his own, a little.  He then gently pushed him back against the sink again, earning him a confused look, one that made him smile in response.  Leaning in he pressed a tender kiss to his lover’s lips, still reeling from the admission in the shower, before pulling back, smile still in place.

“Happy anniversary, Jaybird,” Kyle murmured before sliding an arm around him again to guide him out of the bathroom.

“Yeah…  You too,” Jason answered, his voice quiet as they slipped inside the bedroom.

Connor was awake and waiting for them, his eyes heavy-lidded and his smile small, borderline dreamy; he hadn’t been awake for very long.  He’d kicked down the sheets and was barely concealed, the crimson of the sheets far too pretty against his skin. Kylewas fairly certain that the only thing that kept him from jumping Connorwas his concern for Jason.  Almost immediately said vigilante crawled into the bed, pressing against Connor’s side shamelessly. Jason tended to really like being touched when he was tired, apparently too worn out to care about being macho.

“You look like you’ve had a rough night, Jason.” Connor murmured, his voice still rough with sleep. “We can have another anniversary tomorrow.  I’m glad you’re here.”

“Nearly passed out in the shower,” Kyle added, slipping into bed behind Jason, curling his arms around him immediately.  “And before you say anything, _he_ insisted, not me.”

“Nark,” Jason muttered, pressing his face against Connor’s shoulder.

“It’s alright.  Kyle shouldn’t have been up anyway.  He only got back from Oa a few hours ago.”

“Hey!” Kyle protested softly, resting his cheek against Jason’s hair.

There was no response from Jason other than soft, even breathing. Connor and Kyle exchanged a quick look, smiling at one another.  Reaching out, the archer brushed hair from the other vigilante’s face, eyes hooding as he watched Jasonsleep for a moment.  Kyle watched the way the blonde’s eyes softened, the way his face filled with love and adoration, before that same look turned to him and it made warmth rise in his chest.

“He said he loved me in the shower earlier,” Kyle breathed, smiling and lightlystroking Jason’s sternum.  “I don’t think he’s slept for a while.”

“Definitely sleeping now,” Connor murmured, smiling still, though his eyes fluttered, revealing his weariness; he’d only gotten a few hours sleep.  “You’re getting through to him, I think.”

“Mmm… no, I blame you.”

“Then both of us must be doing something right.”

  
Kyle smiled, his hold tightening on the young vigilante in his arms.  “Yeah, we must be.”


End file.
